Phoenix
by beecouture
Summary: What if Stiles and Derek switched lives? Stiles Stillinski is a werewolf with a past and Derek is a high school lacrosse loving dork.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stillinski looked up at the burning house in front of him. His eyes welled up with tears as the fear finally sunk in. He tore away his eyes and ran, following his sister and uncle. It was the last time Stiles would ever see his family again. And it was all his fault…


	2. Chapter 2  Part 1

**I own nothing.**

Derek Hale's blue eyes snapped open. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. Before now, his life had been incredibly average. He'd loved the same girl, Lydia Martin, since the third grade and had the same best friends, Scott McCall, for as long as he could remember. But it was his best friend who changed Derek's life. Actually, it was the bite that changed Scott's life that changed Derek's life but that was just a technicality. "DEREK!" Sheriff Hale yelled from the kitchen. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ugh. School was just another annoyance ever since the supernatural had entered Derek's world. It didn't help that his dad was still convinced he was 12 years old. The driver's license, the Jeep and the fact that he went to high school didn't matter.

"Derek!" Scott's voice carried through the hallway.

"What?" I whispered. I'd learned that werewolf stuff needed to be kept hush-hush.

"After lacrosse practice, Stiles is giving me more 'wolf lessons'. Wanna join?"

I smirked. Why did the cool stuff always happen to Scott? "Sure, just promise you won't try and kill me again."

"No problem bro." Scott laughed. I was happy to be included, but Stiles still scared me a little. Correction, he scared me a lot. Huge werewolves are normally intimidating.

"Stiles!" Scott was out of my Jeep for merely two seconds and he was already trying to leave me. Ha-ha. Not like that. I just felt…alone.

**This is only Part One. I have serious writer's block but I had to update. Thank you to everyone who has liked/favorited/reviewed my story. I love you all. And someone asked if this was "slash", let's put it this way…maybe. :) **

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters. **


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

I own nothing.

Stiles Stillinski didn't exactly want to be bothered by two bratty teenagers. Did they think he had no life?

"STILES! WHERE ARE YOU?" Well, that just answered his question. Yes. Ugh, I sighed.

"What do you need?" Stiles walked out of his half burnt home slowly as Scott and Derek just stared.

"What do I need? Hmm…I don't know…the wolf lessons you promised?" Oh right. I'd forgotten.

"Training. Scott, it's called wolf training."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Rough day?" Derek was sitting on the hood of his jeep eating fried chicken. Where the hell did he get that?

"What is he doing here?"

"I have a name, you know? It's Derek!" Derek was waving a half eaten drumstick in the air. In that very moment I prayed he did not get turned into a werewolf – the last thing I needed was a babysitting job. Scott, however, found this incredibly amusing. He was currently rolling in the leaves laughing. Scratch what I said earlier – the last thing I needed was two babysitting jobs.

"Okay fine, Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Well Scott asked if I wanted to come so I assumed that was an invitation."

"Lovely. Just stay put and try your best to be quiet." This was not going to go well.

Derek's POV

"That was awesome!" I screamed. Scott had just taken down Stiles, again. It was times like this that I wished I had wolf powers, too. Stiles growled at me. I shrugged. As frightening as he was I didn't think he'd hurt me with Scott around. It was probably in the wolf code or something.

So, today was fun. Scott and I had lacrosse practice, which Scott had decided to ditch and hang out with Allison instead. Surprise. Surprise. I didn't go either, don't get me wrong but I had better things to do than hang out with my girlfriend…(or lack thereof)

**BEACON HILLS TIMES**

**ANIMAL ATTACKS OUT OF CONTROL SAYS SOURCE**

**By: Lauren Gibbs **

_Last night, a young man running through the forest was attacked. This is the most recent in a series of animal attacks across Beacon Hills. The sheriff's office declined comment but advises all citizens to stay inside during the evening and early morning. It is also advised citizens carry some form of protection with them at all times. Citizens should also be wary of the forest areas, as that is where most of the attacks have been reported. The sheriff's office is currently investigating this on going issue. The man attacked has been admitted to Beacon Hills Hospital and is in serious condition. At the request of the family, he will remain anonymous._

Derek's POV

That was definitely not my best idea ever. Oh, and for the record I hate the Beacon Hills Hospital.

**So I still have writer's block so I'll be accepting suggestions for chapters. :) Yay! I also plan on introducing a few OC's but don't worry they aren't main characters! I feel like these chapters aren't very good but thanks to all who review and favorite! **

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD! :D Yay! **

**I own nothing. **

Derek's POV

Today I felt like running. Scott had been constantly nagging me about helping him with wolf stuff and my dad had been so…despondent lately. Well anyways, I decided to run late at night. I grabbed my iPod and a hoodie before exiting as quietly as I could. It was dusk out and would probably be dark when I got home. I walked the first part of the way until I reached the woods. I trekked through them and then I reached the road. It was a busy road but not at this time of night. I slowly scanned for cars before taking off running. I ran along the side of the road before getting closer and closer to the middle of the road. I turned up the volume on my music and plugged foreword. This really helped clear my thoughts.

I didn't even see the car coming.

Allison's POV

"Oh shit!" I screamed and jumped from the driver's seat of my dad's SUV. I had just hit a person. A real live person. With my dad's car. I feel out of the car and stumbled my way to the person's body. That was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. People are not supposed to fly like that. Well, as I made my way over the person was slumped on their side and not moving. "Hello?" I cried out. No response. I inched closer. "Hello?" I was standing over them now. "Hello?" Then I gasped. It was Derek. I had hit Derek Hale with my car and I'm pretty sure he was dead. "Omigod. Omigod. Omigod." I was hyperventilating. I scrambled with my jacket before I reached my cell phone. "Dad? Yeah, I hit Derek with the car! I know! I'm so sorry! I…He's…not moving! Help!" I was tearing up now. This was not good. Then it happened. "All…ison…is…that you?" He had rolled over and was lying face up now. His shirt was covered in blood from the cuts on his lips and eyes. I couldn't tell but something was probably broken. "Derek! Oh my god! I am so sorry…I didn't see you…. I'm so sorry!" I rambled on and Derek stared back at me before grabbing my hand. "It's okay." Then he shut his eyes as the flashing lights of the ambulance pulled up. My dad dragged me away. This was my entire fault.

3 days later

Location: Beacon Hills Hospital

Patient: Derek Hale

Condition: Stable

Room: 307

Scott's POV

I raced into Derek's room. No one but his dad had been able to see him until now. I had to see him. He was my best friend after all. But it was weird. The nurse had told me he had a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a busted kneecap and a bunch of other medical stuff I didn't understand. But the most shocking thing was when I actually got into his room.

Derek's POV

Well basically everything hurts. At least I can talk. So far the hospital's been good, my dad has visited me everyday and so has Allison. And most surprising…. brace yourself…. wait for it… Stiles Stillinski.

Day 1: "Why are you being so nice to me?" I never thought that I would be asking Stiles that question. Hell – I never thought I'd be asking him any questions. "Because…" Stiles was looking all around the room to distract himself. "…I guess…we are sort-of friends and Scott doesn't know yet and well…." Friends? What alternate universe was I living in? And why didn't Scott know? "Friends…I guess we're friends. Thanks, Stiles for looking out for me. I mean…you are like an older, much scarier, could kill me at any second, brother to me. I think." I wasn't exactly sure what I just said but I think it made sense. Stiles was about to say something when a nurse opened the door. "Mr. Stillinski, you need to leave, visiting hours are over." She ushered Stiles out without another word and pulled in her cart full of needles and other tools. "I know this won't be fun for you but it's painkiller time. This might sting a bit." And then she had the nerve to stab me in the arm with a huge needle. That bitch.

Day 2: Allison burst into my room. I had almost gotten used it by now. "Derek!" She still looked like she hadn't slept in a few days. The dark under eye circles and messy outfit were telltale signs. "Alli, good to see you…again." I smiled. Well, I guess I smiled. I couldn't really feel my face with all the drugs in my system. "Alli?" She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I like it. Alli." I laughed.

"I'm sure you do, anyways, I brought you something."

"Oh you didn't have to, that's so nice."

"Derek Hale. I hit you with a car. I had to." She then reached behind her and pulled a picture frame out of her purse. She then placed it between my hands. It was a picture of my jeep.

"Hey…that's my jeep. Hahaha. It's so nice…thanks." I smiled again.

"Well, I figured you'd want a reminder of home because you're going to be here awhile."

"That's so nice of you Alli-cat." I smiled.

"Alli-cat? Okay. That's a new one. But, I'm so sorry. I promise I will make it up to you."

"I love you."

Day 3: "DEREK!" Scott screamed.  
>"Scott." Stiles gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Stiles? What the hell?" Scott and Stiles continued arguing for sometime and I just tried to sleep. They were surprisingly soothing.

"Derek?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"Okay, so now that you and Stiles are all buddy-buddy when were you going to tell me you were in the hospital?"

"Well…I'm not allowed to make phone calls and I thought you knew. Didn't Alli…son tell you?"

"Oh, so Allison knew and not me? I'm your best friend! Hello!"

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…Allison was the one who hit me."

"WHAT?"

Then there were all the things that happened that I don't fully remember. Like the fact I'm pretty sure Jackson visited me. Then there are the things I really don't remember. Like why Allison won't visit me anymore. I'm still confused on that one. But the hospital isn't so bad; I mean I'm only going to be here for three more weeks. I've got this.

**So this was based on a reader suggestion! Kind-of. (Suggested by: Dereksgirl24) Well, this totally f*cks with the plot but just go with it! So to clear things up about how this fits in with the plot. Running alone at night was Derek's bad idea, which was sated in Chapter 2 Part 2. The "I hate Beacon Hills Hospital" has to do with stuff Derek doesn't remember yet. And more on the animal attack later. I promise I'll update more often! **

**Until next time, **

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters! **


End file.
